Stone slabs are a commonly used building material. Granite, marble, soapstone, and other quarried stones are often selected for use as countertops, tables, and floors. Stone slabs may be formed from a combination of materials that can provide improved aesthetic characteristics, strength, and stain-resistant or heat resistant properties.
The properties of stone make it a suitable candidate for other applications, including wall panels, shower and bath surrounds, table and counter top bases, sinks, reception area installments, and decorative installments. Quarried and processed stone slabs are typically cut to a desired size and shape prior to installation. Unlike granite and other quarried stone slabs, processed stone slabs are generally formed from a mix including particulate mineral material and a binder, which is then vibro-compacted and heated or otherwise cured to provide a slab. Such molding methods for processed stone slabs typically result in a rectangular slab with substantially flat major surfaces.